Force sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. Generally, force sensors may rely on a displacement of a component (e.g. stress-field applied to a stress-sensitive element) to measure the presence of a force and/or an amount of the force applied on the force sensor. Force sensors often use a force sensing die that is mounted to a force sensor package using a die attach. Typically, the force sensing die is often configured to detect a force by converting mechanical stress induced by a force acting on a sensing diaphragm of the force sensing die into an electrical output signal.